


Like a Natural Disaster [PODFIC]

by Crimson1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Character Death, len becomes a meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: When Captain Cold sacrifices himself to kill Zoom, he rises from his seeming demise as a meta human. As Barry seems to be the only source of heat that comforts Snart, and the only one unaffected by the chill of his touch, what builds between them with the connection of their powers is like nothing either could have expected.PODFIC EDITION





	Like a Natural Disaster [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Natural Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834713) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> I promised this a million years ago, and since I have a couple days off, I finally finished it. Enjoy!
> 
> This is the podfic version of the original text, narrated by yours truly. If you'd prefer to download it, that's an option too! 
> 
> [Like a Natural Disaster podfic for download](https://www.mediafire.com/?b629wbddro6g8p4) for your listening pleasure.


End file.
